The Innocents
by Loveless-ritsukaXsoubi
Summary: Five children born with amazing eyes, both different from the other. Kagome born against the curse on her family, she was not supposed to make it. All the innocents will meet, and things will strat to change, evil trys to catch them but...
1. Chapter 1

**The Innocents **

Prolouge:

The village was quite no one could be found throught the homes. They were all gathered around the castle, today their princess was to be born, all hoped the pregnancy would go well. They feared the child would not make it due to the curse, that was set upon their village decades ago. Ever since that day no royal blooded child was born breathing. They all stood in front of the castle praying this one would be born alive.

Queen Soyori cried out and pushed and pusjed, feeling her child was almost out, she gritted her teeth and gave it one last push, she fell back onto her pillow, hearing the wailing, she looked up seeing the doctor wrapping up the small child in a blanket. She was crying loudly her small fists balled up. She was handed over to her mother. Soyori smiled "welcome to the world my dearest kagome" she said, as kagome calmed down , she had black fuzz for hair, she cracked her eyes open, one was brown and one was crytal blue. It shocked her mother, "such amazing eyes" she said and turned to the doctor "let them know..let the village know they have a princess" she said.

When the village heared the news cheers and excited shouts, cried out from the crowds.They celebrated that night of the birth of thier dear princess.

The night drove on one by one the villagers soon left for home to sleep, the place got quiet, and everything settled down. Deep in the woods olyndia the goddess of the woods awakened from her slumber, feeling the curse she had put on the king has been cracked, a child was born, she grimiced at the thought, she decided on a plan.

--Elsewere--

Four other children were born with the same type of eyes, at the same time as kagome. All from very different family's, and all quite a distance from each other. The four children were Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha the half demon pup, mother human and father demon, the night he was born his father died, leaving him with his mother, he has one gold eye and one silver eye. Sango, daughter of a lord. Her eye color is brown and emerald green. Miroku, the son of a monk, his eye color is blue and deep purple. Shippo the son of fox demons, his eye color is blue and firey red.

Children born with these amazing eyes, will develop other interesting features as the get older, they are known as the innocents, those who have pure souls, those who cannot be touched by filthy hands. Let the legend begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Innocents **

Chapter 1:

Kagome wandered around in the court yard, eyes shining in the daylight, any time now she would be aloud to visit the village for the first time on her own. She would usually have someone accompany her, but today was her 16th birthday and she was aloud freedom, she was not aloud to leave the village, and most certainly not aloud to enter the forest. She heard her mothers call for her and she turned around and ran to her, she wore a blue dress with lacey cuffs, It was a very beautiful elegant dress, She had a necklace known as the sacred jewel, or the shiko no tama. Her mother embraced her daught in a hug. "you may go now kagome" she said in a kind voice and waved as kagome trotted off towards the gate "goodbye mother" kagome said with a wave as she exited the castle towards the village.

The wind took her raven black hair and swept it around her face, she strood out into the village were she was greeted with all friendly faces, all seemed to be happy to be in her pressence. Today wouldn't be like any other, she immediatly noticed and unfamiliar face, he seemed to be looking for something in the jewelry, though he looked dissapointed, his hair stood out the most its silver locks shining, and the shock of dog ears atop his head made her curious about him. As she began to walk towards him the children all gathered around and hugged her legs shouting "you came to visit us princess" and they all smiled. Kagome laughed "i told you to call me kagome!" she said and patted a few of the childrens heads as they pulled her along down the street, she looked back at the boy their eyes meeting, he had the same type of eyes as her two shades. "lets go pick flowers!" the children sang out dragged her off.

Inuyasha's ears flicked and thought she's the princess" and looked at her, not expecting her to glance at a hanyou, but she did, and he immidiatly saw her eyes "like mine" was all he said as he stalked after her staying in the shadows, forgetting his intention of finding his precioius jewel. What also intrigued him about this girl was that she looked exactly like the girl in a legend his mother read him when he was younger, about a goddess's daughter being slaughtered by a enraged king. In fact the story was the same legend that is connected with this villige. He remembered loving to look at the pictures, because the girl was so pretty, and he could never forget her name, he felt bad when kikyo was murdered by the king. He sat behind a tree watching kagome pick flowers with the children, there were a few children running around kagome tossing flowers in the air. He turned slightly red when she looked up at the flowers, as they fell, he snapped out of it quikly "feh as if i care" he said and stood up and walked away pretending he didnt get all heated when the sun shown on her face.

Inuyasha found a tree near the castle and lept up into it, it was far enough away not to be suspicious of and close enough to the castle were he could see kagome walk back in, he lay in the tree and closed his eyes, keeping his ears alert for her voice. It was already getting dark.

"It's getting late we must be getting home now" kagome said to the children whom all made a whining noice and stood up following kagome back "Don't worry i'll come vistit you all again soon" she said, a small girl squeaked up "promise", kagome smiled and nodded her head "promise!" the children all went in the direction of their houses and kagome walked back over to the castle, not but only 10 feet in front of the gates, inuyasha made his entrance, she squeaked and jumped back. Causing him to get startled "you shouldn't suprise people like that!!!!!" kagome said firmly."feh...whatever" he said and looked away for a moment, crossing his arms he looked back as she spoke. "what's your name i havent seen you around before and are those ears real? can i touch them?" she added as she grabbed them any way and stroked them making him make a light squeak and his eyes went blank and a calm expression plasted on his face. When she let go he snapped at her "Dont touch my...ears!...err...Inuyasha..that's my name" he said, "Inuyasha! My names kagome! Are you visiting the village? Do you have a place to stay?" she said all rather very quickly. "umm yes, and no" he said with a sweatdrop she sure could talk fast. Kagome having a kind heart grabbed his hand "Well you can stay at the castle my mother wouldn't mind we have guest's all the time c'mon" she said and dragged him inside without giving him a chance to protest.

-End chapter 1 -

This one is trying very hard to make suitable paragraphs i have gotten better from my previous writings. -on different name, name escapes me - So please leave many comments and critiques! Just dont be to harsh on the critiquing i had a frail heart and i get sad easily xD! I guess that means no flaming D no flaming at all none is wanted!!! This one loves comments so make me happy and comment. If i get no comments no next chapter Boo!!! that would be sad!

-Inspiration for this story- I was scanning the Guide on the TV and saw a movie called the innocents i didnt watch it i didnt like the summary of it but the name gave me all the inspiration D-

-To commenter's, i want to make a list for all the wonderful commenter's who had commented on the chapter on the next chapter so if you make a comment you will be on the next page if i dont forget! I'm a space case haha!-

Ja ne

Till next time.

Loveless.


End file.
